Another Year As Evans
by S3v3rusIsMin3
Summary: Just As Lily and James start to work together as Head's, Severus comes into the picture and steals Lily away. What will James do? And can he help Lily before it's too late. JamesxLily. SeverusxLily.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

**"Go out with me?" 

"No! Give it up already Potter!"

"Come on!"

"No!"

"Why not?"

"Because you, Potter, are an egotistical, self-absorbed, bigoted, annoying jerk!"

"Yeah, but why?"

"Go Away."

"But Lily-Flower!"

"Don't call me that! And Leave Me ALONE!"

_2 Years Later_

"I'm late! I'm late! I've very, very late!"

Nothing was going right today! I'd woken up late, my hair wouldn't sit right, there's nothing to eat for breakfast and now that I've shoved everything in my trunk, it won't close!

"Gah! Close!" I yelled and then (stupidly, I might add) I kicked my trunk.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" My foot's broken. I know it. I broke my foot. I'll never walk again! As I was hopping around my room, clutching my foot, my mum walked in. The first thing she did was to walk over to my trunk and open it. She looked in at my hazardous packing and sighed.

"Need some help?" She asked and started unpacking.

"Please and thankyou mummy!" I replied as sweetly as I could manage. I rubbed my foot. It wasn't broken. That was good. If I'd had a broken foot on my first day back… Especially with all this new responsibi9lty.

A week earlier

"Lily! There's an owl here for you!" Mum yelled up the stairs. I ran down and grabbed the letter from the owl. I tore it open, fingers shaking with excitement. Something flashed as it fell out of the envelope and to the floor with a dull thud. I reached down and picked it up. It was a shiny, new Head Girl Badge. I squealed and ran to Mum. Soon she was excited as I was. Together we read the letter, detailing my responsibilities and privileges now that I had gained this position.

Over the week, I had put off getting my stuff packed and now I was panicking. If it wasn't for Mum, I never would have made it to the train in time. As it was, I barely made it. Once I had boarded the train, I made my way to the Head's Compartment.

"Please don't let it be him. Please don't let it be him." I repeated this mantra quietly under my breath as I walked. "Please don't let it be him." I whispered one more time before squaring my shoulders and marching in to meet the other head.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Hopefully I'll update soon. Please Review cos i get discouraged if no-one reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Diclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

****  
_Previous Chapter_**

"_Please don't let it be him. Please don't let it be him." I repeated this mantra quietly under my breath as I walked. "Please don't let it be him." I whispered one more time before squaring my shoulders and marching in to meet the other head._

Chapter 2

My eyes flashed with hatred for this boy. He was just sitting there, grinning like an idiot and ruffling his already messy hair. He winked at me in that infuriating way that he has and my face flushed with anger.

"Aww, You see that Prongsie? She's blushing!" Black commented loudly.

Oh Yeah… Did I forget to mention? He brought his friends to the Head's compartment. It's not as if I have a problem with Remus. He's actually quite smart and kind. I have no idea how he ended up being friends with Potter and Black though. And Peter… He just creeps me out.

I glared at Black before turning my attention to Remus. He was sitting in the corner with a book (one, I noticed, that I had recommended to him the previous year).

"Hey Remus, How was your summer?" I asked kindly.

He looked up and smiled at me. "It was good, thanks. I read a few of the books you recommended but with some of them I don't agree with your evaluation of them."

I smiled. Remus and I often argued about the books that we had read. We had vastly differing opinions on some matters and quite similar one's on others. I was settling in for a good discussion when Black interrupted with one of his stupid ideas.

"Hey Prongs, why don't we go see if we can find some Slytherin's to hex?" Both boys looked hopeful. I decided to head them off.

"Black! You will do no such thing! Potter is Head Boy. He can't be pulling pranks and hexing people for the fun of it! It would set a bad example to younger year levels."

"But Evans! They are Slytherins! They deserve it!" He looked at me pleadingly.

"Sirius Orion Black, Do not make me take points from my own house before the term even starts!" I enforced this with another glare. Black slumped in his seat, pouting.

"So…How was your summer Lily?" Remus asked.

My eyes filled with tears. I blinked rapidly, trying to forget my summer though it was now fresh in my mind from Remus's question.

**FLASHBACK**

"**Run Lily! Take Petunia and run!" Mum was screaming at me.**

**I looked at the figures that had apparated into our living room. I felt a chill run down my spine as my eyes met with those of one of the Death Eater's. There was something familiar about them but I couldn't place where I'd seen it before. He walked forwards but my mother threw herself in front of me and my hysterical sister.**

"**RUN LILY!" my mum's voice shook me from my trance and I ran. I held Petunia's hand and dragged her down into the basement. That's where mum had always told us to run to if there was trouble. We quickly hid behind the couch in a small space between it and the wall.**

**I could hear my mother begging them to leave us alone. Then I heard a loud thump as if a large object had hit the floor. Petunia gave a small shriek of terror before I could shut her up. We both strained to hear any sound of the men approaching. We couldn't hear anything.**

"**Do you think it's safe?" Petunia asked quietly.**

"**I don't know." I replied shakily. I crept out from our hiding place looking around for the Death Eaters. Petunia followed me out and suddenly there was a scuffling sound and I was thrown to the floor as Petunia threw herself on me. I felt a second impact a milisecond later as a hidden Death Eater fired a curse at both of us but hit Petunia. I saw a flash of green and felt Petunia become a dead weight. I rolled over so that she was lying on the floor. I shook her roughly.**

"**Petunia! PETUNIA!" I screamed and sobbed. I didn't even know where the Death Eater was or what he might do to me. All I cared about was my sister. It was my fault. I'd brought magic into Petunia's life and this was the price I had to pay.**

**I heard someone run down the stairs to me but I continued shaking Petunia, determined to wake her up. I felt my mother's hands grab me and pull me away from Petunia. For some reason I couldn't see properly. My eyes had fogged over. I blinked to get rid of the fog and I felt water trickle down my cheeks.**

"**Mum!!!" I wailed, clutching her like a child. "It's my fault! It's my fault! She's dead and it's my fault!" My words started to run together and it was almost impossible to distinguish what I was saying. My mother's face was chalk white as she clutched me to her. **

"**It's my fault. All my fault." I whimpered softly.**

**END FLASHBACK**

* * *

**Please review. I hate not getting reviews... And please be nice to me:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

_

* * *

_

_**Previous Chapter**_

"_Mum!!!" I wailed, clutching her like a child. "It's my fault! It's my fault! She's dead and it's my fault!" My words started to run together and it was almost impossible to distinguish what I was saying. My mother's face was chalk white as she clutched me to her. _

"_It's my fault. All my fault." I whimpered softly._

_END FLASHBACK_

* * *

Chapter 3 

"It's my fault. All my fault." I whispered under my breath as I rocked back and forth gently. I could feel the boys' eyes' on me but I couldn't bring myself to care. I had written to Remus and told him what had happened and he probably had told the others.

I felt strong arms encase me as I gave way to sobs. I leaned into Remus's chest and cried my eyes out before falling fast asleep.

* * *

I opened my eyes slowly. It was dark outside the train and I looked around the compartment quickly. The four boys looked back at me.

I blushed and muttered, "Sorry."

Remus looked at me in sympathy before saying quietly, "You fell asleep. It's ok. You've been under enormous emotional stress but we'd better get changed. We'll be there soon."

I smiled at Remus as Potter looked at me slyly.

I turned to him. "No, Potter. I do not need any help getting changed and if you value your manhood, you will not offer to help. That goes for you too Black." I added as I saw Black open his mouth.

_

* * *

_

**I know this is excrutiatingly short but i can't write. I have a habit of starting stories but never finishing them so please, if you want me to continue, i need you to review. Any ideas or constructive critisism would be much appreciated too.**

**Thankyou!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Don't own

* * *

**

_**Previous Chapter**_

_I turned to him. "No, Potter. I do not need any help getting changed and if you value your manhood, you will not offer to help. That goes for you too Black." I added as I saw Black open his mouth._

**

* * *

Chapter 4**

**That night**

'Thank god I am Head Girl this year. That is all I have to say. If I had to share a dorm with those girls for any longer… I'd… I'd… I'd curse their make-up! Especially now tha… **NO! **I will not think of it. I have to be strong. I have to be.'

"Have to be. Have to be strong." I muttered out loud. The feast was over and I was now in my private room. The only bad thing about this arrangement was the fact that _Potter_ was Head Boy and he had a room that was connected to mine by a kitchen/bathroom area.

'Stupid Dumbledore. Damn twinkling.' I thought as I unpacked all my clothes and placed them in my wardrobe. I put all my books into my desk and rifled through the rest of my possessions to see what I could use to make this place seem more homely. I picked up a small photo album and opened it to a random page.

There was a photo of me when I had braces. A photo on my first day of school. Me and my dog, me on the playground.

I flicked through photos of me and watched as I grew up. I flipped another page and stopped suddenly, my hands growing numb on the page. It was a photo of Petunia and I, when we were younger. I remembered it so well. We'd been begging mum to buy us ice-cream all day and she'd finally given in. We had these huge bowls of chocolate ice-cream. It was all over our faces but we were so happy.

I turned the next page and stopped again. Me and Petunia sitting in the middle of this huge maze of dominoes. It took us ages to make but we had created it so that if one of the dominoes fell, they all would and it would make a pretty picture. The funny part of it was that we couldn't get out and we didn't want to set it off so we sat there in the middle for hours before I fell asleep and knocked it over. Petunia was so mad at me and wouldn't talk to me for a week. She never could stay angry at me for long though. Eventually I'd make her laugh at something and we'd be talking again.

'That's never going to happen again.' A voice whispered in my head. 'She's gone. And it's all your fault. Just like everything else. It's your fault Petunia was killed. It's your fault that Dad left. It's your fault that you're magic. All your fault'

"NO! I won't keep doing this to myself! Stop it! STOP IT!" I screamed into the stillness of the room. I crumpled into a ball, letting the photo album slip to the floor.

"What's wrong with me?" I whispered. "Why won't you leave me alone? Whatever this is. It isn't me. Petunia's death can't have affected me this much! Unless I've gone crazy with grief."

I lay there on the ground in a ball, struggling with my thoughts until I fell asleep for the second time that day.

* * *

**Once again, not very long but getting longer. I need encouragement people! Please review! I have another chapter in the making and reviews will help me write!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Me no own**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Previous Chapter**_

_I lay there on the ground in a ball, struggling with my thoughts until I fell asleep for the second time that day._

**

* * *

Chapter 5**

_(Dreaming is in italics)_

_A door opened and music could be heard from within the club. It was a catchy beat and it made you want to dance. I looked down at myself. I was wearing black, knee-high, lace-up boots, ripped, black tights, a red and black checkered skirt that was too short to cover much and a black vest with a plunging v-neck. Over all of this, I was wearing a black gothic trench coat and I looked like I had just stepped out of a vampiric underground. _

_I walked into the club and made my way to the bar. I grabbed up a drink from one of the hot guys sitting there before skulling it and moving to the dance floor. I could feel the stares of men in the club but I didn't care. The song changed as I started to move._

_THUMP THUMP THUMP._

_The room shook with the beat._

_THUMP THUMP THUMP_

_I gave myself over to the rhythm of the song and I could feel the adrenaline running._

_THUMP THUMP THUMP_

_My body pulsed to the beat as I grinded down onto the floor and moved my hips. I closed my eyes to better feel the rhythm._

_THUMP THUMP THUMP_

_I opened my eyes and noticed one of the guys from the bar staring at me in fascination. I swayed my hips seductively at him and licked my lips before turning away._

_THUMP THUMP THUMP_

_I felt someone's presence behind me and knew it was the hot guy. I moved closer to him and felt his hands go around my waist. I grinded my hips back and heard him groan. He pulled me closer to him as we swayed and danced to the beat._

_THUMP THUMP THUMP_

_I rested my head in the crook of his neck as he leaned down to kiss mine. He kissed my neck and up to my ear. _

_I heard him whisper my name, "Lily" and I whimpered, wanting him with a desire so strong. "Lily" He whispered again as I slowly turned around to look at him. His face was in shadow as he leant down to kiss me again, this time on the lips. I looked up into his eyes and I swore I recognised them from somewhere but before I could process it, he said my name again, this time with more force. "Lily!" I could see him slipping away from me, bit by bit as his voice got louder and more insistent, "Lily! LILY!" Everything was fading away. I couldn't see anything but darkness._

* * *

"Lily! Wake up for god's sakes!"

I groaned. I knew that voice. It was a voice I loathed with every scrap of my being. I cracked open one eye and looked around before opening the other eye and confirming my suspicions. It was Potter.

"What do you want Potter?" I slurred in my half-asleep state. He just chuckled. I rolled over and sat up, realising where I was sitting. I was in the middle of my floor, sleeping on the ground. My clothes were all rumpled. I looked over at Potter and glared.

He put his hands up in mock surrender before saying, "Don't look at me that way! I didn't do anything wrong. I just thought, you know, being the perfect Head Girl that you are, you wouldn't want to be late for the first day of classes."

I glanced over at the clock before uttering a small scream and jumping up off the ground screaming, "Why didn't you wake me sooner! I'm going to be late now!"

I ran around grabbing clothes to wear for that day while he just stood there looking all smug and saying, "Relax! You got plenty of time."

"Half an hour is not 'plenty of time'!" I screamed at him. He looked shocked before turning to leave. He stopped as he passed through the door, turning back to say, "You might want to do something about your hair. It looks like you've just had sex."

"GET OUT!" I shouted at him, blushing and throwing a pillow at him as he leapt out the door, laughing, I might add.

I stomped about, finding the rest of my clothes before moving into the bathroom and beginning my morning ritual at double speed. It may seem like it at times but I am NOT a morning person. Not until I've had a glass of that fantastic invention called coffee. I even know how to conjure it up. It's fantastic. But without it… Let's just say, you don't want to mess with me… which isn't saying much because you wouldn't want to mess with me normally. But I'm babbling.

First up this morning was Charms. I was in NEWT level classes that not many students got to; however, all of the Maurauders (excepting Peter) were in all of my classes. Probably thanks to Remus. They take him for granted. Thankfully, Professor Flitwick liked me and didn't often put me in groups with Black or Potter. Sometimes I'm paired with Remus but that's fine. I like him although there is something about him I'm not quite sure about… All those unexplained absences when he was going to visit his 'sick' mother. Every month. Weird, huh.

I arrived in Charms on time (just) and sat down on my own, as always. I'm not that popular because of the whole 'hating Potter/goody two-shoes' thing I've got going, so I always sit on my own in my classes and at lunch. And in the library. And anywhere else I go.

* * *

**Random place to end it, I know. I just wanted to get it up.**

**Please review. I do need help!!!**

**Press the little button down there.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

**Hey guys, I just want to say thankyou for reviewing. You guys are the best! Please keep following the story and I will try to keep writing!**

**louisemum1: Thanks for your comment!**

**question.marks.n.broken.hearts: Your ideas are great! I think I will do something like how they begin to trust each other, it's just that I move so slow it feels in my story but you know how it goes.**

**KimRulz: Thankyou for all 5 of your reviews :P. I will start them fighting soon because something is going to spark them off into arguments… but I can't say what! that'd be telling. :). I might make lily play quidditch, I don't know yet… We'll have to see if it fits in with the story.**

**random.roaring.is.fun: Sorry if it was confusing, I didn't mean to make it that way.**

**meggie: Thanks for your comments and criticism, I'm taking into account your questions and will be answering them soon I hope!**

**Your yellow flower: I feel very happy to get such a long review and you did not lose my attention. I feel extremely lucky to have such a dedicated reader, it will inspire me to keep writing!**

**Thanx guys!**

_**Previous Chapter**_

_I arrived in Charms on time (just) and sat down on my own, as always. I'm not that popular because of the whole 'hating Potter/goody two-shoes' thing I've got going, so I always sit on my own in my classes and at lunch. And in the library. And anywhere else I go._

**Chapter 6**

"Hey Evans! Evans! Yoohoo!"

"Go away Potter."

""Evans! Wait up! I'm not going to bite you."

It was lunchtime and Potter was trying to get me to sit with his group again. He often does this because I often sit on my own and by often, I mean always.

"Evans, It's not like you can enjoy sitting on your own! Come on! You can talk books with Remus or you can berate me and Sirius for something we have or haven't done.! Please?" He put on a puppy-dog face.

I refused to look at him as I replied. "No Potter. Contrary to popular belief, I don't like sitting on my own but it is preferable to sitting with you and your little gang. As for talking books with Remus, I can do that anytime I want and I do not have to have an invitation to do so. If you and Black have done something worthy of being shouted at then I'm sure that one of the teachers would be happy to oblige, even if it is only to satisfy that large part of your small minds that craves the attention of people as small minded as you. Have I made myself clear?"

His face was pale as he turned around and walked briskly away from me.

"I guess I made myself clear then." I muttered to myself although I did feel a bit guilty about what I'd said.

'Wait, what? Me? Feel guilty for insulting James Potter? What's wrong with me! I must be sick! I must be!' I thought feverishly. I shuddered and walked to the Great Hall (on my own) for lunch. I looked down the table and couldn't see that messy black hair that I so loathed.

'Must have made myself really clear then.' I thought as I quickly grabbed a sandwich and turned around to leave. I'd made it halfway to the doors when I felt something wasn't right. I looked around me but saw nothing out of the usual. The hairs on the back of my neck prickled. Someone was watching me. But who? I took another look around before continuing out of the Great Hall.

I'm in my spare period and (surprise, surprise) in the library, researching the history of the goblin wars. Madam Pince is stalking around looking for someone to throw out of the but it seems like I am the only one there. Creepy.

I immersed myself in the textbook and started taking notes.

After a while, I felt a shiver run down my spine. Someone was watching me again. Who was it this time? Was it the same person or… thing? I looked around but the library was bare.

"Paranoid." I muttered to myself but I knew that I wasn't.

**Just so you all know, I hate doing class scenes unless there is something important happening in them. It's difficult for me to try and figure out how their class periods work so yeah. If I stuff it up, please don't eat me!!! and I know this is short but don't hurt me!**

**But yea, Review? Please?**


End file.
